Hinata, Sasuke, dan Bubuk Cabai
by Hayi Yuki
Summary: Ia menabrak seseorang, tutup botol menggelinding, bubuk merah di udara, dan Sharingan. Hinata rupanya cukup beruntung untuk mengetahui sesuatu yang dapat membuat si Uchiha panik sendiri [#SHBF9;Phobia]


**Hinata, Sasuke, dan Bubuk Cabai © Hayi Yuki**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Dedicated for #SHBF9 with prompt #Phobia**

 **Notes : disini saya buat Sasuke nggak punya Rinnegan. Kenapa bisa begitu? Karena saya maunya gitu #plak**

 **Happy reading ^^**

* * *

"Terima kasih ya Hinata- _chan_!"

"Sama-sama, _Obaa-san._ "

Dengan santai Hinata Hyuuga melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari penjual sayur langganannya. Sambil memeluk erat keranjang belanjanya, gadis yang genap berusia 20 tahun beberapa bulan yang lalu itu bersenandung kecil.

Hari ini ia ingin membuat _surprise_ untuk ayah dan adiknya. Hinata ingin membuatkan mereka _kare_ pedas kesukaan Hanabi. Adiknya adalah orang yang sangat menggemari masakan pedas. Pastilah _kunoichi_ muda itu langsung berseru senang jika Hinata menghidangkan _kare_ pedas favoritnya di meja makan.

Dulu ketika ia remaja, Hinata hobi sekali memasak berbagai makanan pedas, terutama _kare_. Meskipun ada pelayan yang melayani keluarga terhormat itu, tetap saja Hinata lebih suka memakan masakannya sendiri walau tidak seenak yang dibuat koki di Kediaman Hyuuga. Belakangan ini ia sudah jarang berkunjung ke dapur rumahnya, sibuk membantu Iruka- _sensei_ di Akademi.

Tidak hanya dirinya sebenarnya yang bertambah sibuk, Hiashi dan Hanabi juga. Banyaknya _shinobi_ yang tewas semasa perang empat tahun yang lalu itu membuat Hiashi turut membantu membangun kembali Konoha.

Hanabi tak jauh beda, ia sering tidak pulang karena misi. Selain itu, Hanabi juga sering berlatih dengan Konohamaru Sarutobi. Melihat mereka membuat Hinata kadang teringat pada Naruto dan Sakura.

Ah, Naruto. Si Hokage Ketujuh. Hinata tersenyum sendiri jika teringat betapa dirinya sangat menyukai Naruto dulu. Mengikuti pemuda pirang itu kemana-mana, dan akan pingsan jika didekati. Memang Naruto tidak peka, sudah jelas Hinata menyatakan perasaan padanya ketika melawan Pein dan berada di sampingnya ketika Neji mengorbankan nyawa, tetap saja Naruto adalah Naruto yang selalu melihat ke seorang gadis berambut merah muda. Saat ini keduanya sudah bertunangan dan kemungkinan akan menikah sebentar lagi.

Dasar cinta monyet, perasaan itu sudah tidak berbekas tapi masih saja menimbulkan getir. Bukan karena Hinata masih mengharapkan Naruto, tapi karena hanya dialah perempuan seusianya yang belum dan tidak punya pacar.

Tidak, ia bukanlah Hinata yang dulu, yang kalau bicara selalu gagap. _People change, so I am_. Motto hidup Hinata yang didapatnya dari buku cerita milik Hanabi. Ia sudah jauh lebih berani sekarang, meski tidak seberani Sakura yang hobi meninju wajah Naruto atau Ino yang gemar menggoda Sai dimanapun dan kapanpun atau bahkan Tenten yang merangkul Lee kemana-mana.

Ia sudah kehabisan stok laki-laki jomblo sepertinya. Huh, nasibnya malang sekali.

Terlalu fokus dengan pikirannya mengenai nasib, Hinata tak sadar jika ia melangkah di jalur yang berlawanan dengan seorang pria. Dan ̶

BUUKK!

̶ tabrakan pun tak dapat dihindari.

"Ouch!" Hinata memegangi kepalanya yang sakit karena bertabrakan dengan sesuatu yang keras, seperti dagu seseorang. Belanjaannya berserakan di tanah. Salah satunya, botol berisi bubuk merah, tutupnya terbuka dan keluarlah bubuk dengan warna menyala dari sana.

Beberapa detik kemudian sakit di kepalanya mulai hilang, dan Hinata perlahan berdiri untuk mengumpulkan kembali barang-barangnya. Akan tetapi ia tak sanggup bergerak ketika melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Bubuk merah tadi, yang ia ketahui sebagai bubuk cabai kesukaan Hanabi jika dimasukkan ke dalam _kare_ , mengambang di udara. Orang dari jauh pasti berpikir ada pertarungan _shinobi_ di jalan yang sepi itu jika melihat pemandangan ini.

Tapi bukan merah itu yang membuat Hinata terpaku, melainkan warna merah yang berasal dari indra penglihatan sesuatu ̶ lebih tepatnya seseorang ̶ yang ia tabrak. Dua pasang mata berwarna semerah darah yang ia ketahui sebagai jenis _kekkei genkai_ milik klan yang _pernah_ sangat berpengaruh di Konoha menatapnya garang.

Hinata menelan ludah, gugup. Oh, Hinata tahu siapa pria ini.

.

.

.

"Apa Sasuke- _kun_ baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata pada seorang pria berambut hitam legam. Pria itu, korban tabrakan hasil lamunan Hinata, perlahan berdiri dari tanah. Diacuhkannya tangan kanan Hinata yang terulur untuk memberi bantuan.

 _Dasar sombong_ , maki Hinata dalam hati. Tentu saja ia tidak berani mengeluarkannya. Bisa-bisa ia mati dibakar oleh yang dimaki.

Merasa tangannya tidak dibutuhkan, Hinata menggunakannya untuk mengambil botol bubuk cabai yang tergeletak begitu saja. "Yah, sudah tumpah semua," keluhnya. Ia rugi, nih.

Selesai dengan botolnya, Hinata mengarahkan matanya ke arah orang yang baru saha ia tabrak. Dan lagi-lagi orang itu mampu membuatnya terkesima, bahkan menganga.

Di balik tiang listrik, sekitar lima meter di depan sana, seorang Sasuke Uchiha berdiri dengan pose yang bahkan tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh Hinata. Lelaki Uchiha itu memeluk tiang listrik dengan kedua tangannya, kepalanya mencuat dari balik tiang. Matanya, masih dengan Sharingan yang aktif, melotot pada botol yang tengah dipegang Hinata. Dan ekspresinya, _well_ , benar-benar tidak mencerminkan seorang Uchiha yang dingin.

"Pfftt!" Hinata menahan gelak tawanya ketika ekspresi Sasuke yang ketakutan masih belum berubah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, tetapi mana mungkin Hinata bisa tidak tertawa jika disuguhi pemandangan menarik seperti sekarang.

Gadis Hyuuga itu berjalan mendekati si Uchiha terakhir, dan untuk setiap langkah yang ia ambil, Sasuke ikut mengambil langkah mundur. Akhirnya Hinata berhenti, mencoba untuk mengendalikan tawanya. Wajah Sasuke yang sebelumnya menampilkan ekspresi takut kini berubah angkuh seperti sediakala. Kelihatan jelas ia terganggu dengan tawa Hinata.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , ada apa?" tanyanya pada Sasuke. Sungguh, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Sasuke tak mau menjawab. Kepalanya ditolehkan ke samping, menghindari pandangan heran Hinata. Namun tak lama kemudian tawa kembali keluar dari mulut Hinata.

"Hahaha... Apa mungkin Sasuke- _kun_ takut pada bubuk cabai ini?" tebak Hinata sambil terkikik geli, dan rupanya tebakannya tepat sasaran sebab Sasuke langsung terlihat salah tingkah. Semburat merah samar terlihat di kedua pipinya, dan matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Tapi Sasuke takkan menyerah semudah itu. "Huh, tebakan bodoh," ucapnya seolah meremehkan. Sharingan miliknya dinonaktifkan, dan kedua iris hitamnya menatap Hinata tajam. Tapi Hinata, yang entah sejak kapan berpengalaman dengan tajamnya kedua iris Sasuke hanya balas menatap dengan tenang.

Sasuke tahu jika kilahannya tidak mempan. Tapi ia tidak mau juga mengaku takut pada bubuk cabai, mau ditaruh kemana harga dirinya di hadapan seseorang yang, ehm, sedikit menarik perhatiannya. Baik, mungkin bukan sedikit, tapi banyak.

Sementara itu Hinata tengah menimbang-nimbang. Seluruh bubuk cabainya tumpah dan mengepul di udara. Apa ia batal saja membuat _kare_ untuk Hiashi dan Hanabi?

"Sedang apa kau diam di tengah jalan?" suara bariton Sasuke membuat gadis itu melirik si pemilik suara.

"Mmm... Sebenarnya aku hendak membuat _kare_ , tetapi karena bubuk cabainya tumpah semua, rasanya aku tidak bisa memasak _kare_ hari ini. Bagaimana, Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Hinata meminta pendapat.

Lihat, ia sudah bukan cewek gagapan seperti dulu lagi. Kalau saja peristiwa ini terjadi ketika ia masih seorang _genin_ , bisa mati ketakutan ia dipelototi Sasuke.

Tampak Sasuke berpikir untuk memberi saran pada Hinata. Namun sedetik kemudian satu-satunya Uchiha yang masih hidup itu menyeringai tipis.

"Kalau begitu... kenapa kau tidak memasak saja di rumahku?"

.

.

.

Tangan Hinata bergerak lincah memotong tomat yang akan dimasukkan ke dalam panci. Matanya sesekali melirik si empunya rumah yang duduk tenang dengan piring sudah siap di meja makan.

Kalau boleh jujur, bukan kali ini Hinata bertandang ke Kediaman Uchiha. Mungkin sudah belasan kali ia menginjakkan kaki di rumah besar namun sepi ini.

Dan, kalau masih boleh jujur, perasaannya selalu kacau jika berada tak jauh dari Sasuke. Bermula dari dirinya yang salah masuk kamar rumah sakit, niat hendak menjenguk Naruto seusai perang malah berubah menjadi teman ngobrol Sasuke. Dan hal itu berlanjut terus, sesekali ketika ia tengah termenung sendiri lewat Sasuke yang tumben-tumbennya menyempatkan diri menyapa walau hanya dengan anggukan. Dari anggukan menjadi nama, dan dari nama menjadi kalimat.

Dan tanpa sadar ia sudah terperangkap ke dalam pesona seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata tidak suka itu. Bukan karena ia benci menyukai Sasuke, tapi lebih kepada anggapan apakah ia akan sama seperti gadis kebanyakan. Menyukai Sasuke karena tampang pria itu yang memang cocok jadi lelaki tertampan satu Konoha. Tidak, Hinata suka pada Sasuke tanpa memandang fisik.

Yang membebaninya adalah statusnya. Hinata bingung Sasuke menganggapnya apa.

Sahabat? Ia tidak seperti Naruto dan Sakura yang bisa berlaku normal di hadapan Sasuke. _Well_ , Hinata normal, tetapi ia yakin dua sahabat Sasuke tadi tidak merasa berdebar-debar aneh jika berada di dekat si pria bermata segelap malam.

Teman biasa? Uh, apakah wajar seorang teman memasakkan temannya seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini?

Pembantu? Sasuke tidak sejahat itu kan sampai berpikir Hinata cocok untuk jadi pembantunya? Kalau pria itu benar-benar berpikiran ingin menjadikan Hinata sebagai pembantunya, Jyuuken sudah menanti.

Pacar? Pipi Hinata memerah ketika memikirkan ini. Tapi, tidak pernah ada kata cinta terucap diantara mereka dan Hinata merasa kali inipun cintanya akan bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Berapa lama lagi, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata mencoba menyicip masakannya. _Kare_ dengan tomat yang banyak, kesukaan Sasuke. Tuh, Hinata saja hapal. Apa mungkin ia cocok jadi Nyonya Uchiha?

"Uhuk, uhuk!" Hinata terbatuk akibat pikirannya. Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, dan segera menyodorkan segelas air putih. Hinata langsung meminum air itu, sedikit kaget dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Sasuke, di sebelahnya, menatapnya dengan raut wajah dingin namun dengan mata memancarkan kekhawatiran. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sambil mengambil kembali gelas dari tangan Hinata. Anggukan pelan diterima sebagai jawaban.

"Apa sih yang kau lamunkan sampai terbatuk-batuk seperti itu?" selidik Sasuke. Hinata seketika membatu. Masa iya ia harus jujur.

Alis Sasuke terangkat, pertanda ia heran dengan diamnya Hinata. Namun dibiarkannya saja gadis yang sudah beberapa lama menjadi teman ngobrol favoritnya itu fokus dengan masakannya. Mungkin dengan bercerita perihal ketakutannya pada bubuk cabai bisa sedikit membantu mengorek informasi.

"Kau tahu, Hinata," saat ini Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya pada meja makan, tepat di belakang Hinata. Gadis itu dapat merasakan mata Sasuke menatap punggungnya.

"Sebenarnya aku mengidap sebuah _phobia_. Kau tahu kan _phobia_ itu apa? Dan menilik kejadian di jalan tadi, kuyakin kau juga tahu aku takut kepada apa," sambungnya. Hinata masih fokus dengan _kare_ nya. "Sewaktu aku kecil, aku salah mengira kuah merah pekat sup buatan ibuku sebagai sup tomat. Begitu lidahku merasakan pedas, aku langsung menangis. Sejak saat itu aku selalu menghindari semua yang berhubungan dengan cabai dan akhirnya menjadi sebuah _phobia_."

Hinata mematikan kompor, lalu menuangkan isi panci ke dalam mangkuk. Setelahnya, diangkatnya mangkuk tersebut dan ditaruh diatas meja. Sasuke belum beranjak dari posisinya, ia mengamati pergerakan Hinata yang tengah menaruh mangkuk di sebelahnya.

"Benar-benar sesuatu yang konyol dan memalukan, kan?" kata Sasuke, terselip nada tidak suka pada suaranya.

Sementara itu Hinata, setelah menaruh mangkuk, tidak langsung duduk. Ia melirik Sasuke di sebelahnya, yang melihat ke arah yang berlawanan darinya. Sasuke jika dilihat dari samping memang benar-benar menawan.

Tapi bukan pujian itu yang ingin ia ucapkan pada si Uchiha muda.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ " awalnya. Sasuke tidak menoleh sedikitpun ke arahnya. Tapi Hinata sudah mengenal Sasuke terlalu lama untuk tahu pria itu mendengarkannya dengan baik.

"Kurasa... yang seperti itu bukanlah hal yang besar sampai membuatmu malu. Setiap manusia memiliki ketakutannya sendiri, jadi apa salahnya memiliki ketakutan pada bubuk cabai? Aku yakin tidak hanya Sasuke- _kun_ yang takut pada bubuk cabai, pasti banyak orang di luar sana yang juga takut pada hal serupa. Karena itu jangan terlalu memikirkannya, oke?" dan Hinata tidak perlu melihat wajah Sasuke untuk tahu ada senyum tipis disana.

Memang ada senyum tipis disana, bukan hanya karena Hinata tetapi juga karena kenangan masa kecil yang mendadak menghambur ke dalam ingatannya. Seketika Sasuke teringat pada dirinya ketika berusia lima tahun, yang bertanya pada sang ibu apa salah jika ia takut pada bubuk cabai. Dan Mikoto Uchiha menjawab dengan hal yang sama persis seperti Hinata.

Selesai dengan kalimat inspiratifnya, Hinata hendak mendudukkan diri. Tetapi kedua tangan kokoh Sasuke menarik gadis itu untuk bersandar di tubuhnya. Hinata bersandar pada Sasuke yang bersandar pada meja, dengan kedua tangan Sasuke melingkari perut Hinata.

Rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi Hinata. Dirasakannya Sasuke menumpukan dagu pada kepalanya. Wah, apa tiba-tiba Tuhan memberinya harapan?

"Ada satu hal lagi yang harus kau ketahui, Hinata," ucap Sasuke. Dieratkannya pelukannya pada Hinata.

"Apa itu, Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Hinata dengan jantung berdebar-debar.

"Kau benar-benar mirip dengan ibuku," Sasuke mengecup rambut Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum manis. Tuhan masih menyisakan satu lagi pria jomblo untuknya. Dan bagi Sasuke, ia menemukan seseorang yang memahami ketakutannya layaknya sang ibu.

* * *

 **A/N:** Terlalu OOC ya? Maafkan Hayi TT dan jujur pas ngetik fic ini Hayi lupa kalo si Sasuke punya Rinnegan, dan karena Hayi males ngedit maka khusus disini dia gapunya Rinnegan haha.

Anyway, mind to review?


End file.
